Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Canciones que expresan sentimientos, sentimientos que pueden ser expresados en canciones [Historias cortas para la TsukkiHinaWeek2K16 en Tumblr] [TsukiHina]
1. Track 1 - with you

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 24  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Prompt: J** azz | **H** eadphones  
• **Inspiración: w** ith you de **T** SUCHIE feat. Noto Mamiko - **G** ANGSTA Ep. 8 insert song  
• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ **W** eek día **#** 1  
• **Summary:** **A** Hinata definitivamente le encanta esa cafetería, sobre todo el barista al que le ha roto sus audífonos.

* * *

 **Debí haber terminado esto el día de ayer, ahora tengo dos días juntos y las ideas un tanto revueltas para escribir.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

Hot cup of coffee for  
your cold and beautiful smile  
that you dedicated to the Sun

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #1 – with you – TSUCHIE feat. Alexandra Benedetto (CV. Mamiko Noto)**

 **.**

 _The stars and the Moon and the Sun,  
each suddenly drawing their breath._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Break time at the Crows' Moonlight—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La suave música invade sus sentidos momentáneamente. El café embarga su gusto (delicioso, sin lugar a dudas), y el calor del mismo se esparce por todo su cuerpo.

Justo lo que necesitaba para un extraño día de verano, en el que la lluvia continúa cayendo y bajando la temperatura.

Y Hinata se pierde en las facciones tan perfectas y delicadas del rubio sin darse cuenta.

Sin duda, tiene bastante suerte de haber encontrado esa pequeña cafetería cerca de la Universidad, y en dónde incontables veces ha estado ahí con amigos, o buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

Le encanta que la música de un ritmo que no reconoce (jazz le han dicho reiteradas veces que es) quede tan bien con el estilo del lugar. Siente un terrible gusto por esas melodías acompañadas de una suave voz (casi siempre femenina) de las que no comprende la letra, pero que conoce perfectamente.

Le encanta el café de ese lugar. Es tan perfecto, ligeramente amargo, aunque no puede terminar de describir el sabor que tiene. Siempre le ha gustado que sea Tsukishima quién le atienda, pues la forma en la que usa la máquina para cafés y mezcla los ingredientes es lo que le da el sabor que tanto le gusta; también siente una terrible debilidad por la tarta de fresas de la cafetería.

Es dulce, pero no empalaga.

Pero lo que más le gusta es ver al barista. Tsukishima Kei, ese tipo tan amargado y larguirucho al que, por estar jugando, terminó por romperle sus preciados audífonos.

.

—Ne…Tsukishima— le llama después de casi media hora, y cuando su caso de café va por la mitad del contenido—. Perdón por lo del otro día.

Kei le fulmina con la mirada (de nueva cuenta) por disculparse por algo que ya pasó y le sigue atormentando sus días.

Y es cuando Hinata (con una expresión de tristeza y culpa) se esconde un par de segundos bajo su cabello, para recomponerse casi de inmediato.

(En verdad, a Kei le sorprende el optimismo que cabe en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el del pelirrojo).

—Ten. Me costó trabajo encontrar unos que se parecieran, pero los encontré— Suelta Hinata cuando, después de hurgar en su mochila, le muestra una caja con unos audífonos Sony de color blanco, y de un modelo mucho más nuevo y mejor que los anteriores.

.

Kei toma el empaque después de pensarlo por un par de (eternos) segundos.

—Esto no significa que te he perdonado por romper los anteriores— suelta el blondo con reproche, y escondiendo un leve sonrojo. —, pero es una buena forma de intentar que lo haga.

Y Hinata se pierde en esa (bonita y) delicada sonrisa que el más alto le dedica de manera sincera.

.

.

.

 **Headphones** — _ˈhɛdˌfəʊnz._

* * *

 **La idea original no era está, pero terminar el escrito que se volvió un monstruo que ya llevaba significaría la muerte para mí. De igual forma, verá la luz algún día. Espero.**


	2. Track 2 - REDem

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 8** 65  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, versión genderbend de un personaje, muerte de un personaje un tanto implícita.  
• **Prompt: W** inter | **R** ock  
• **Inspiración: R** ED...[em] de **D** IR EN GREY  
• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ **W** eek día **#** 2  
• **Summary:** **Y** Tsukishima comprende, después de casi cinco años, las letras de esas (tristes) canciones que ha coleccionado. No es hasta después de cinco años que maldice a Hinata por haberse ido sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Tiempo récord para escribir algo de este tamaño, pero todo es culpa mía por sucumbir ante el sueño y la flojera. Aunque esto a nadie le importa realmente.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

Winter is cold without your  
warm hands touching mine hands.  
(I'll waiting 'til spring  
for you)

 **.**

 **Track #2 – RED…[em] – DIR EN GREY – Vulgar**

 **.**

 _En el cine local, el significado de tu sonrisa  
se proyecta en la pantalla.  
(Ahhhh)  
RED…[em]_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

— _ **Support(ing) this cold in my chest (and my hands)**_ _**—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La cálida bufanda roja [1] impide el paso del aire frío del invierno que golpea su piel. Sus manos están frías y duelen por el leve entumecimiento, mala idea no usar guantes a pesar de que en la televisión el meteorólogo sugirió salir completamente abrigado.

La temperatura debe rondar cerca de los 10° C, tal vez menos, aunque no le es realmente de gran importancia saberla.

Lo único que le importa es que esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el mismo Sol y sus cálidas manos sobre las suyas ya no están.

Frío es lo que siente, pero no sol en su cuerpo. Es su pecho (su corazón) el que se siente terriblemente frío, como si se hubiera congelado en algún momento de su vida. Y es casi insoportable esa sensación.

.

Tsukishima camina por las concurridas calles de Tokio (hace un par de años que se mudó para estudiar la Universidad en la ciudad, y parece haberse acostumbrado al ritmo de vida), son cerca de 6:30 de la tarde, pero parece ser más tarde porque ha oscurecido temprano.

(Sí, están en invierno, y su corazón y sus manos congeladas lo saben).

A veces extraña la tranquilidad en Miyagi, tranquilidad que solo se rompía cuando Hinata estaba cerca y empezaba a comportarse como un niño y a gritar (y emocionarse) por las cosas más pequeñas.

Y a ella le gustaba verle, aunque no comprendiera de dónde salía tanta energía o cómo era posible que en un cuerpo tan pequeño pudiera entrar tanto entusiasmo.

(Curioso. Le parecía curioso.

E interesante).

Kei [2] adoraba esos momentos, pues podía ver la cálida sonrisa de Hinata en todo su esplendor (aunque a veces quedara cegada por lo brillante que era su bonita sonrisa).

Esos días eran cálidos, y su corazón se sentía feliz (y extraño).

Y ahora no le queda nada más que los recuerdos.

.

.

Kei camina, resalta entre las demás personas por su altura poco común en la población japonesa, sobre todo para una mujer, pero ella no tiene la culpa de que todos en su familia sean unos titanes comparados con la media.

Sus audífonos (aquellos que le han acompañado durante mucho tiempo) se posan sobre su cabeza, y por un momento detienen la entrada de aire frío que ha congelado sus orejas y hace doler sus oídos, el gorro de lana roja no ha ayudado en mucho a que el frío se sienta menos.

(Y se maldice por haber salido).

Al menos su (siempre fiel) iPod parece saber que necesita algo que acompañe su aplastante sentimiento de melancolía que baja siempre que es invierno y el frío en su cuerpo es casi comparable al de su corazón. Y una vieja canción que no recuerda pero que sabe de memoria llena sus pensamientos.

Y le parece absurdo, irreal y cruel que la letra describa tan bien como se siente.

Y Kei, después de tanto tiempo quiere llorar todo lo que no ha llorado por aparentar ser fuerte. Y es que en verdad lo necesita en esos momentos.

Quiere llorar hasta que su corazón se derrita, y las (tristes) canciones cargadas de tantos sentimientos la ahoguen en sus pensamientos tan deprimentes, hasta que el frío en sus manos se disipe.

(Aunque eso no pasará. El frío en sus manos nunca va a desaparecer).

Y la rubia, por primera vez en tanto tiempo siente un terrible vacío en su pecho.

Y las risas de los niños, y las canciones le hacen sentir peor.

Y los recuerdos flotando en su cabeza le hacen doler el alma.

Y el nombre de aquel chico que se fue sin decir adiós pide salir a gritos de sus labios hasta que su garganta se desgarre.

Y las miles de imágenes de esa cálida y deslumbrante sonrisa de la que estaba enamorada hacen un fuerte nudo en su garganta, y es esa horrible sensación la que le obliga a salir corriendo hasta algún lugar en dónde no haya nadie.

(Su casa, ese vacío departamento es buena opción.

Con suerte solo encontrará a Kageyama.

Y le pedirá que le abrace hasta que su ansiedad y su miedo se disipen).

.

Y es que no es después de casi cinco años (años que le han costado lágrimas y desgarrarse hasta colapsar) que comprende el significado de esas canciones que ha coleccionado.

No es hasta después de casi cinco años que maldice a Hinata por haberse ido sin decir nada, y dejar que sus manos se congelen en el invierno, y que su pecho duela por su congelado corazón que ha perdido vida, y que su alma se rompa en pedazos.

.

.

 _En una iglesia que fue construida  
unos niños cantan coros,  
cada vez que paso frente a ellos  
mi corazón grita_

 _._

— _ **RED…[em] – DIR EN GREY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Winter -** _ˈwɪntə_

* * *

 **[1] La canción hace referencia a una habitación roja y un rosario en ella, yo abstraje este verso y lo convertí en la bufanda. Aunque de hecho, hago referencia a muchas partes de la canción, deberían buscarla, tiene un significado bastante triste a mi parecer.**

 **[2] Kei es un nombre neutro, además de que al escribirse con el kanji para Luciernaga se puede leer como Kei o también como Hotaru, que vendría siendo su interpretación más literal. En mi caso, prefiero que la versión gender de Tsukishima se llame igual.**


	3. Track 3 - Saijou no Uta

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** 186  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, muerte de personaje  
• **Prompt: F** uture | **S** ongs  
• **Inspiración: S** aijou no Uta - DIR EN GREY  
• **Writing-prompt-s idea: C** ientíficos inventan un dispositivo que puede determinar la fecha de muerte de las personas. La fecha de (casi) todos es el 31 de Diciembre del 2016  
• **angstprompts: L** a muerte de persona A es el 31 de Diciembre del 2016, la muerte de persona B no es sino hasta el 2019  
• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ Día **#** 3  
• **Summary:** **Y** solo se deja llevar por la corriente de ese mar que hace años se ha secado, a la espera de que también desaparezca en un triste y lamentable suspiro. (Porque la vida se le ha vuelto pesada. Porque el tiempo pareciera correr más lento).

* * *

 **Esto debió haber sido publicado ayer, pero para variar, lo subo un día después. Soy un fracaso para seguir semanas. Por cierto, les recomiendo leer ésta historia mientras escuchan la canción que me sirvió de inspiración.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

A (sad) future  
where the songs say  
 _I love you.  
I love(d) you._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #3 – Saijō no Uta** **「砂上の唄 」–** **DIR EN GREY – VULGAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En la temporada de abril,  
la Canción de Arena se desvanecerá_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **(Sad) Songs to you(r) Memories—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tsukishima lo sabía perfectamente, y por eso decidió compartir el mayor tiempo posible antes de que lo inevitable llegará por fin.

Pero eso no quitaba que doliera.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Tanto que podría desfallecer del dolor en su alma.

.

 _Hinata Shouyo._

 _Diciembre 31, 2016._

Recuerda perfectamente que esa información era visible siempre que revisaba el dispositivo que todo ser humano cargaba para saber su fecha de muerte.

Se había vuelto una terrible obsesión revisar ese (maldito) aparato, solo para ver si no se había equivocado.

Para ver si no era un engaño y esa fecha tan terriblemente cercana no era un error de programación como había pasado con algunos dispositivos similares.

(Pero desgraciadamente no era un error.

No lo era.

Y eso le hacía sentir una presión constante en el pecho).

Por eso decidió pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Hinata.

Compartir canciones, crear recuerdos que no podrían crear en un futuro.

.

.

Fue en otoño cuando le conoció.

Hacía frío, a pesar de que aún era septiembre. Y entre tantos tonos amarillentos y naranjas de las hojas al caer por acción de la naturaleza, le vio.

Su brillante cabello anaranjado tan perfecto, su deslumbrante sonrisa (tan brillante como el Sol mismo) que dejaba ver sus (adorables) dientes chuecos, y las casi imperceptibles pecas dispersas por su rostro ligeramente bronceado.

Fue amor a primera vista, aunque Kei no creyera en cosas de ese tipo por considerarlos demasiado irreales.

Pero así fue.

Y de haber sabido que su relación sería tan fugaz como un pestañeo, hubiera sido mejor no conocerlo.

(Así dolería menos.

Así no desearía que el tiempo avance más rápido).

.

Y a pesar de que había pasado todos los días con él después de saber su fecha de muerte, siente que no fue suficiente.

Su vida no duró lo suficiente como para ser llamada _vida._

Y Tsukishima no sabe si sentirse triste por eso, o porque no pudo disfrutar más de esas sonrisas que tanto amó.

(No pudo disfrutar más de su voz llamarle por su nombre).

.

Fue tan rápido.

Fue tan triste, tan cruel.

Hinata no merecía morir así.

(Shouyo no merecía morir).

Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar su destino.

No pudo hacer nada.

(No pudo hacerlo).

.

.

—Disfruta tu vida por mí.

Hinata le había dicho eso tantas veces después de saberlo.

Recuerda que la última que le dijo disfrutar su vida fue en abril, cuando las últimas flores de cerezo todavía revoloteaban con el suave aire.

Y se siente tan…irreal.

Se supone que la primavera debería tener un gusto dulce, pero para él tiene un sabor amargo.

(Es en abril cuando sucedió).

Hinata había sido atropellado.

Y desde entonces su (corta) vida se redujo a estar dormido en una cama de hospital.

.

Ah.

Los recuerdos de esos días son los que más le duelen.

En su mente siguen presentes los sollozos de Haruka [1]. Una madre no debería ver como la vida de su hijo se apaga frente a ella.

Los gritos de tristeza de Natsu (esa niña no debió haber pasado por tal trauma siendo tan pequeña) le persiguen en sus pesadillas.

Sus lágrimas siguen tatuadas en sus ojos.

El fresco aroma de los girasoles que le dejaba semana tras semana sigue en sus fosas nasales.

Las conversaciones (monólogos) que tenía con Hinata siguen danzando en su cabeza y dejando un gusto agrio en su boca.

Las canciones que incontables veces le dedicó las sigue escuchando de vez en cuando.

(Kei tiene la esperanza de que Hinata haya escuchado sus palabras.

De que haya escuchado a su hermana y su madre desear por una recuperación que nunca llegaría.

De que las canciones le hayan gustado).

.

.

Y los meses pasaron lentos.

Dolorosos.

Hasta que diciembre llegó.

El mes más doloroso.

Cada día era más insoportable que el anterior.

(Su fecha se estaba acercando.

Kei solo quería pasar el último día de Shouyo con él.

Que viera los fuegos artificiales para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo).

Pero debía ser fuerte.

(Y no pedir imposibles).

—Si tan solo estuvieras despierto… —suaves y saladas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

(Esos orbes que habían visto mejores tiempos para un apagado Sol).

Y antes de darse cuenta, sus lágrimas se transforman en un incontrolable llanto que le desgarra la garganta (y su alma fracturada).

.

Y entonces el día llega.

 _Hinata Shouyo._

 _Diciembre 31, 2016._

El dispositivo que mide el tiempo de vida sigue marcando esa fecha.

Es 31 de diciembre, y están a vísperas de que llegue el año nuevo.

Haruka y Natsu están ahí con él, acompañándole en su dolor y esperando un milagro que nunca llegará.

(Los tres esperan que Hinata despierte.

Que el dispositivo esté mal y Shouyo no tenga que morir ese día).

Pero las esperanzas son solo eso.

Simples esperanzas de algo que nunca sucederá (ni sucedió).

Y para cuando en el cielo se pueden apreciar las infinitas y caleidoscópicas luces de los fuegos artificiales Hinata ya ha dado su último suspiro.

Y su cuerpo se apaga poco a poco.

(Ese brillante Sol del que estaba enamorado ha dejado de brillar finalmente.

Ese día la Luna llora como nunca antes lo hizo).

Y a los pocos minutos que el Doctor dice que, efectivamente Hinata Shouyo ha fallecido, la primavera [2], el verano [3] y la luna han perdido algo importante para ellos.

Y los llantos y gritos que desgarran el alma se escuchan por toda el ala del hospital.

.

.

 _Tsukishima Kei._

 _21 de junio, 2019._

Después de haber perdido a su persona más importante, Kei revisa todos los días que la fecha esté correcta.

Es un futuro sin tener esas sonrisas cerca. Un futuro en el que las canciones han perdido significado y se han vuelto vacías, pero a la vez le hacen llorar como un niño que ha perdido a sus padres.

Y, aunque sigue siendo primavera (en dónde prometió verle de nuevo), no ha sentido nada distinto.

Todo se siente igual.

Como si el hecho de que faltan pocos días para que llegue el verano le fuera indiferente.

(Y Kei quiere reír.

Morir el mismo día que Shouyo cumpliría años.

Eso es tan cruel e irónico).

Y solo se deja llevar por la corriente de ese mar que hace años se ha secado, a la espera de que también desaparezca en un triste y lamentable suspiro.

(Porque la vida se le ha vuelto pesada.

Porque el tiempo pareciera correr más lento).

.

 _Tsukishima Kei._

 _21 de junio, 2019._

Y esa maldita fecha sigue estando correcta.

.

.

 _Te buscaría en primavera,  
pero este mar de arena desaparecerá._

 _._

— _ **Saijou no Uta**_ _ **「砂上の唄 」 –**_ _ **DIR EN GREY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Future -** _ˈfjuːtʃə_

* * *

 **[1] La madre de Hinata no tiene nombre, pero creo que Haruka quedaría bien con ella, pues se escribe con el kanji para primavera. Creo que es un detalle bonito que la madre y la hermana de Shouyo tengan nombres relacionados con las estaciones en dónde hay más sol.**

 **[2] La madre de Hinata es la primavera.**

 **[3] Natsu es el verano, pues su nombre se escribe con el kanji para está estación.**


	4. Track 4 - Now I am

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 7** 74  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional. Todo esto no tiene lógica realmente.  
• **Prompt: I** magination | **D** reams & **N** ightmares  
• **Inspiración N** ow I am - **O** LDCODEX  
• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ **W** eek Día **#** 4  
• **Summary: T** sukishima fue hecho de plástico, y es patético.

* * *

 **Ahg. Prometo no hacer algo así de nuevo, prometo no atrasarme de nuevo con los días de está semana.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

Dreams can come true.  
But Nightmares are dreams too.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #4 – Now I Am – OLDCODEX – Rage On**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuando desperté  
el reloj me mostró  
que había sido abandonado  
con un sorbo de café._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Plastic dreams, real nightmares—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tsukishima sueña.

Sus sueños siempre se sienten raros, y no sabe bien el por qué.

Pero le hacen sentir una calma que nunca había experimentado, y la peor ansiedad de todas.

(Una pesadilla disfraza de sueño es lo que Kei ve).

Siempre sueña que pierde a Hinata.

(Pero no es un sueño).

Su actitud tan _plástica_ es lo que le hace tener esos sueños que le hacen sentir raro.

.

Otro día llega, y su enmarañada cama no es más que el recuerdo de una noche de su triste rutina basada en buscar el color que Hinata se llevó en otras personas que no le hacen sentir completo.

Y sus pesadillas le carcomen por dentro.

Los recuerdos de ser dejado atrás le corroen, y Kei quiere gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que sus uñas jalen toda la piel de sus brazos por la ansiedad que le invade.

(Y esos días en los que era feliz con ella parecen lejanos).

Y su falsa sonrisa aparece mientras las lágrimas caen lentamente.

.

.

Los días le parecen tan grises, pues Hinata (esa adorable chica que tanto ama) se ha llevado su alma, y ahora no es más que un ser de plástico con una patética actitud ante el mundo, a la busca de alguien que le regrese lo que solo _ella_ le puede regresar.

Pero eso le parece tan difícil, tan imposible.

Y su mente imagina miles y miles de formas de volver a ella, pero sus pesadillas se lo impiden.

(Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas no lo hizo).

Y ahora sus sueños, esos que tanto le hacen doler el corazón que siente haber perdido le persiguen día tras día.

Y sus ideas (esas llenas de toda clase de ideas negativas) le hacen sentir tan estúpido y patético.

(Aunque siempre lo fue.

Siempre lo ha sido).

.

Lo único que conserva de esos días son un par de brillantes piedras que ella le regaló.

Desde ese día se ha preguntado por qué es así.

(Pero fue hecho de plástico, piensa.

Es normal que se comporte de esa forma).

Y son esas piedras tan brillantes y bonitas las que le hacen sentir un poco menos vacío.

Pero se sigue sintiendo tan estúpido.

(La hirió sin darse cuenta.

Por sus actitudes tan irritantes).

.

Y los días pasan.

Tan grises como el anterior, tan tristes como siempre.

Tan irritantes como los recuerda.

Y el permanente sentimiento de tenerla cerca sigue en su pecho.

(Sigue doliendo como siempre).

Si tan solo ese día le hubiera dicho que no se fuera, seguramente estarían juntos, y él hubiera dejado de ser un muñeco de plástico con un corazón vacío y sentimientos en mil colores sin saber expresar correctamente.

(Pero eso ahora solo es un "hubiera".

Algo que nunca sucederá).

Pero fue tan terco (tan temeroso) que no hizo nada, y solo la vio partir en busca de una mejor vida.

(Tan idiota).

Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto una realidad.

(Las pesadillas son sueños, de cualquier forma).

.

.

Y las estaciones pasan.

Otoño, invierno, primavera, verano.

Y todas le parecen igual de molestas.

Pero con el tiempo va comprendiendo que debe ceder un poco, y pedirle perdón a Hinata.

Fue tan estúpido, tan terco, tan imbécil que hirió a quien más quiere sin darse cuenta.

Y desde entonces sus sueños no le dejan en paz.

(Los sueños en dónde le ve correr hasta él para entregarle dos hermosas piedras.

Las pesadillas en dónde le ve irse después de abandonarlo).

Pero siente que ha pasado tanto tiempo, y ha perdido comunicación con la joven que le parece una tarea casi imposible el pedirle perdón.

.

Pero por ese sentimiento que aún sigue albergando por ella sabe que debe hacerlo.

Porque sería volver a sus errores.

Dejar que las lágrimas sigan saliendo de sus ojos (y de su alma).

Porque quiere dejar de ser tan seco.

Quiere que sus días recuperen un poco del color que perdieron cuando la dejo ir.

Pero es difícil.

Cuando fue hecho de plástico y sus sentimientos se niegan a salir.

.

.

.

 _Ya no puedo alcanzarte, no pude dar otro paso hacia adelante  
lo sabes, fui hecho de plástico.  
Lo sé, fui patético._

 _._

— _ **Now I Am – OLDCODEX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Dream -** _driːm_

 **Nightmare -** _ˈnaɪtˌmɛə/_

* * *

 **Insisto en que esto no tiene realmente mucha lógica. Aunque traté de rescatar muchas cosas de la canción y ahora debo lamentarme toda una vida. En fin, espero traer mañana algo que no sea triste. Para empezar, espero traer mañana la historia correspondiente al día 5.**


	5. Track 5 - Daisy

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 8** 40  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.  
• **Prompt: V** oice(less) | **S** ocial  
• **Inspiración: D** aisy de **S** TEREO DIVE FOUNDATION - **K** youkai no Kanata Ending  
• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ **W** eek día **#** 5  
• **Summary:** **Y** Hinata sabe que insistir tanto con Tsukishima Kei, ese chico que es sordo y al que quiere comentarle lo más absurdo que pueda, ha valido la pena.

* * *

 **No tengo una excusa lo suficientemente aceptable para justificar el hecho de que debí haber terminado de publicar todas las viñetas/one-shots durante la semana TsukiHina. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que han sido días muy difíciles y llenos de cosas que ni vale la pena mencionar.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

Words are useless  
to express feelings.  
(No) Words.  
(No) Words.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #5 – Daisy – STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION – Daisy – Kyoukai no Kanata Ending**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En este largo viaje, lo único que puedo ver  
es tu alma  
floreciendo de forma tan hermosa,  
por sobre el arcoíris._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **(Your) Smile is the best form to express (say I love you)—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El metrónomo se mueve de un lado a otro, a un ritmo constante y marcando los tempos que Tsukishima no puede escuchar, pero si puede sentir y ver.

Sabe leer a la perfección los pentagramas, llevar a la perfección los acordes y dejar que sea su cuerpo el que escuche las notas que del viejo violonchelo salen de manera armoniosa.

Y entonces le ve.

Cabello anaranjado, sonrisa brillante (como el mismo sol), estatura pequeña y cuerpo delicado.

Le conoce perfectamente, es aquel chico que ha intentado hacerse su amigo desde el primer día, y que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir aquello.

A pesar de que en muchas ocasiones le ha dejado en claro que no escucha, que su sordera es real. Pero Hinata insiste día tras día.

Y Kei se ha acostumbrado a su presencia sin darse cuenta.

Ha sido Yamaguchi quien le ha enseñado a ese (maldito) pequeño algo del lenguaje de señas, a pesar de que Tsukishima sabe leer los labios.

Debe admitir, muy para sus adentros, que Shouyo se esfuerza demasiado. Y que eso le conmueve un poco.

.

Hinata entra al salón de música.

Brillante sonrisa en tatuada en sus labios, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de un tenue carmín, grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad y presencia tan deslumbrante que ciegan a Tsukishima por unos segundos.

Sus manos se mueven a un marcado ritmo (uno que le costó mucho aprender) para saludar al más alto, y se siente orgulloso de que esos gestos le salen cada vez mejor con el paso del tiempo.

Kei, quien, a su pesar, saluda de vuelta. Las palabras salen de sus labios, y se permite sentirlas por su garganta y se cerciora con ello que el tono de su voz sea el adecuado (ni muy bajo, tampoco tan alto).

Shouyo sonríe más (si es que acaso eso es posible), y en sus mejillas se atenúa más el tono ligeramente rojizo que parece ser algo normal en él.

.

Kei intenta retomar su tarea de practicar sus viejos conocimientos en el chelo, cerciorarse de si recuerda cómo debería de escucharse el tono de poder escuchar, de sentir como sus huesos retumban en su cuerpo de manera tan agradable al sentir el sonido pasar por ellos.

Y Tsukishima sonríe ligeramente al darse cuenta de que todavía recuerda lo básico, y que la sensación en su cuerpo es la misma que cuando era un niño aprendiendo a tocar.

Hinata le observa desde uno de los banquillos del aula, y se sorprende de que alguien que no puede escuchar sea capaz de tocar de esa forma tan majestuosa que parece irreal.

—Beethoven en sus últimos años de vida fue sordo, y sus últimas piezas las compuso sin poder escuchar. —Suelta Tsukishima haciendo obvios sus conocimientos.

Shouyo se sorprende cada vez más, su expresión lo muestra abiertamente.

—¿Podrías tocas algo más? Prometo quedarme callado. —Pide el pelirrojo, y Kei observa el movimiento de sus labios (y trata de imaginar cómo sería su voz realmente).

.

Y Kei, por alguna razón que sigue sin comprender del todo le obedece, y vuelve tocar una de las pocas piezas que recuerda, y de las que tiene su guía a la mano (porque de lo contrario le sería casi imposible poner a prueba su habilidad con el chelo), y deja que las notas de nuevo recorran su cuerpo como si de una caja musical se tratase, y se acostumbra a la agradable sensación.

Hinata observa los movimientos.

La forma en la que el arco se mueve de un lado a otro y toma diferentes ángulos, los largos dedos de Tsukishima presionar sobre las cuerdas del gran e imponente instrumento que parece ser una extensión más de su cuerpo. Sus ojos observando aquellas hojas con garabatos que no entiende, pero que sabe encierran una maravillosa melodía, su leve (y hermosa) sonrisa que pareciera derretir los polos, sus largas pestañas.

Y piensa que debe ser un poco cruel que, siendo tan bueno en la música, Tsukishima sea sordo.

(Pero Beethoven también lo fue durante sus últimos años de vida).

.

Y cuando la vibración de las cuerdas se detiene, y entre esas cuatro paredes que encierran un secreto que ambos atesoraran mucho, Shouyo siente que ese día ha sido el mejor de su vida.

Y que insistir tanto con Tsukishima Kei, ese chico que es sordo y al que quiere comentarle lo más absurdo que pueda, ha valido la pena.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Para poder conectarme  
con tu melódica voz,  
Mi sonido resuena y  
hace eco dentro de mi corazón._

 _._

— _ **Daisy – STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Voiceless -** _ˈvɔɪslɪs_

* * *

 **La idea de hacer a Tsukishima sordo me es bastante agradable, y algo que puede ser usado para algo con mucho fluff en un futuro. Por cierto, los AU's de este tipo me encantan, aunque sea un desastre para los mismos.**


	6. Track 6 - A Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** 124  
• **Advertencias: P** osible faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, dos historias en una.  
• **Prompt: 8** 0's Pop | **L** ittle Sister | **B** ig Brother  
• **Inspiración: A** Total Eclipse of the Heart - **B** onnie Tyler | **A** frica - **T** oto  
• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ **W** eek día **#** 6  
• **Summary: 1) H** inata lo sabe. Sabe que ese amor infantil que su hermana menor siente por Tsukishima le terminará lastimando. | **2) T** sukishima odia esperar, pero sabe que vale la pena por las dos personas que más quiere en el mundo.

* * *

 **Nadie, absolutamente nadie debería creerme cuando digo que voy a subir algo a tiempo. En fin. La primera canción es bastante popular en los vals en las fiestas de 15 años en mi país. La segunda fue como un mensaje del cielo.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

You were (im)perfect.  
You are perfect.  
I was perfect.  
I am (im)perfect.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #6.1 – Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler – The very best of Bonnie Tyler**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Once upon a time  
I was falling in Love.  
But now, I'm only falling apart._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **I. Last waltz of Autumn princess—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata les observa desde la puerta de su habitación.

La tierna sonrisa de Natsu, la cálida expresión en los ojos de Tsukishima, y la forma en la que ambos bailan en la sala de estar una vieja canción que suena en la radio.

Ambos se ven felices, y esa felicidad es extremadamente contagiosa que le obliga a sonreír.

.

Shouyo lo sabe.

Lo ha sabido desde siempre.

Natsu parece estar encaprichada con Kei por alguna razón.

«—Tsukishima-nii me gusta.»

Recuerda haber escuchado decir a su hermana menor alguna vez.

.

Ah. Ese amor tan infantil que siente su hermana por Tsukishima es lo que le lastimará algún día, cuando sepa que a Kei le gusta su hermano mayor.

.

Aunque son esos pequeños momentos, esos que la pequeña Natsu apreciara toda su vida.

Tener la oportunidad de bailar en su improvisado salón una vieja canción que suena en la radio, mientras _Kei-nii_ le observa de manera cálida y la sostiene de su cintura y la acerca a su rostro para no sentirse tan rara.

Y Shouyo ríe, porque son esas pequeñas escenas en las que puede observar a un Tsukishima diferente de lo usual.

(Y le gusta esa faceta de Kei).

.

La canción termina, y es hora de que Tsukishima regrese a su casa después de haberse quedado a dormir por petición de la madre de Shouyo y su pequeña hermana.

Y Kei se despide de la pequeña princesa momentos después de haber dado por concluido su último vals.

Un pequeño e improvisado vals que la pequeña recordará toda su vida, y que bajo los pasos del mismo se esconde un sutil rechazo.

 _«Me gusta tu hermano»._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _There's nothing I can do.  
A Total eclipse of the Heart._

 _._

— _ **A Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Little Sister -_ **ˈlɪt** **ə** **l sɪstə**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #6.2 – Africa – Toto – Toto IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I hear the drums echoing tonight,  
_ _but she only whispers  
of some quiet conversation_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **II. Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«A todos los pasajeros del vuelo…»_

La suave voz femenina hace eco en las paredes del aeropuerto, y Kei observa su celular por décimo cuarta vez en menos de media hora.

Siente que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vio la hora en la pantalla, pero realmente han pasado solo un par de minutos.

Tsukishima suspira largamente.

Esperar es algo que le agota mentalmente.

(Nunca le ha gustado esperar).

Y de nuevo, vuelve a revisar su celular por décimo quinta vez en menos de media hora. Solo ha pasado un minuto desde la última vez que hizo lo mismo.

Chasquea con la lengua de manera audible, y las personas que hasta hace poco estaban cerca de él se alejan asustadas.

.

El rubio observa de nuevo la pantalla con el itinerario de vuelo, y compara la hora (nuevamente) de su celular con la del número de vuelo en el que Hinata debería llegar ese día junto a su hermano mayor.

Suspira largamente y acaricia sus sienes para ayudar a su cuerpo a controlar un poco el dolor de cabeza originado por una larga jornada de trabajo en Karasuno como asistente del entrenador y el tenerse que desvelar.

De nuevo revisa la hora en su celular. Son las 12:30 am, y el anuncio de la suave voz femenina de que el vuelo 420 ha llegado.

Kei se dirige a la correspondiente sala casi corriendo, de pronto una terrible desesperación por ver a las dos personas que más quiere le invade y siente que de tardarse más de lo necesario podría colapsar.

.

La cantidad de personas le impide el paso, y el ardor en sus pulmones al intentar tomar el mayor aire que les sea posible le hacen sentir más mareado de lo que el dolor de cabeza y la falta de un apropiado descanso le hacían sentir antes.

Pero Kei sigue corriendo por esos largos pasillos que parecen no tener fin. Y una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo le hacen sentir despierto.

.

Para cuando se da cuenta, ya ha llegado al andén correspondiente, y busca desesperadamente esa cabellera anaranjada que ha extrañado mucho tiempo.

(Es difícil esperar.

Tsukishima en verdad odia esperar).

Una muy leve sonrisa de alivio se posa en sus labios cuando (y después de largos e interminables minutos) ve a Hinata a lo lejos.

Su cabello está un poco más largo de lo que recuerda (pero le sienta bien), y su piel está ligeramente más bronceada. Shouyo parece haber crecido un par de centímetros.

—Ve con él. —Escucha levemente la voz de su hermano al darle permiso a su aprendiz de salir corriendo con dirección al menor de los Tsukishima.

Kei le agradece internamente a su hermano haber liberado a Shouyo, o más bien de decirle que está bien que lo deje solo un par de minutos para que salude primero a su hermano.

(Y Hinata en verdad creció un poco. Ahora le llega a poco más arriba del hombro y le es más cómodo abrazarle).

.

Los minutos pasan, y después de un breve encuentro en dónde Kei y Shouyo pueden decirse palabras estúpidamente cursis sin remordimiento alguno, Akiteru se reúne con los menores.

—Así que entrenador Akiteru… —Suelta Kei intentando molestar a su hermano, pero fracasa como siempre.

Akiteru fue quién le enseñó a picar a los demás de esa forma, y nunca ha podido hacerle enojar. Kei suspira, no en vano es su hermano mayor.

—Entrenador Kei.

—Asistente del entrenador. —Le corrige. Mientras Ukai continúe siendo el entrenador de Karasuno no es más que su asistente, a pesar de que le deja dirigir los entrenamientos más veces de las que quisiera.

—Tsuki…Kei. —Habla Hinata está vez. El leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y un sentimiento que sigue sin saber describir le sienta bien.

Y el más alto de los rubios le otorga su atención e ignora los reclamos de Akiteru en un intento de hacerle enojar (aunque sepa que eso es casi imposible).

—Estoy de regreso.

—Bienvenido de vuelta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's gonna take a lot  
to drag me away  
from you.  
There's nothing that a hundred of men  
or more could ever do._

 _._

— _ **Africa – Toto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Big Brother -_ **bɪɡ ˈbrʌðə**

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que logro escribir algo juntando tres prompts para un evento semanal.**

 ****Logro desbloqueado****


	7. Track 7 - Hengenjizai no Magical Star

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** 695  
• **Advertencias: P** osible faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, dos historias en una.  
• **Prompt: C** hildhood/ **C** hildish | **G** lasses  
• **Inspiración: H** engenjizai no Magical Star - **G** RANRODEO  
• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ **W** eek día **#7**  
• **Summary:** Y entre juegos infantiles y paletas de fresa, Hinata siente como la culpa se desvanece.  
• **Dedicatoria: A** Red Tomatoe.

* * *

 **Yo...realmente amé escribir esto.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

Take the glasses.  
Take my (poor) heart.  
Take my emotions.  
And make them yours.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #7 – Hengenjizai no Magical Star** **「** **変幻自在のマジカルスター** **」** **–** **GRANRODEO – Hengenjizai no Magical Star – Kuroko no Basket S2 OP 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En mi habitación  
siempre estaba angustiado por aquello.  
La verdad es que tengo una mentalidad débil  
como de pesimista._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Childish games—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kei suspira largamente. El calor del verano es insoportable y puede sentir como su vida se seca con cada segundo por lo mismo.

El sudor recorre por su piel y deja un sabor salado cerca de sus labios

(desagradable).

Es la tercera paleta de fresa que consume en el día (oh, un nuevo récord), y siente que de seguir con ese (terrible) ritmo de consumir azúcar, su cuerpo se va a quejar después.

.

Al otro lado del departamento que comparte con otras tres personas puede escuchar las quejas de Kageyama sobre lo _estúpidamente_ maldito que es el verano, y no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.

(Pero Tobio es una persona de invierno, es normal que odie el calor).

Y Yachi (oh, adorable Hitoka) parece haber robado el único ventilador disponible en esa casa. Y nadie se queja porque es la pequeña princesa rodeada de un par de idiotas que no conocen el orden, y un alto rubio que termina gritando en un vago (e infructífero) intento de que Tobio y Shouyo ayuden con los deberes (o que mínimo limpien sus respectivas habitaciones porque apestan y parecen no darse cuenta de que una chica vive con ellos).

(Necesitan juntar dinero para un aire acondicionado con urgencia).

.

El único que parece estar fresco como siempre, y disfrutar de ese (maldito) día es Hinata.

Su permanente (y tonta) sonrisa no se despide, la forma tan radiante en la que siempre está yendo de un lado a otro y viceversa, y la forma tan ruidosa en la que intenta convencer a los demás habitantes de ese (pobre) departamento para salir a dar una vuelta al parque.

Kageyama le grita (por décima vez) que absolutamente _nadie_ en sus cinco sentidos querría salir con el calor que se siente en las calles y que mejor los deje morir derretidos.

Tsukishima le sigue el juego al _Rey,_ y entre ambos llegan al acuerdo de que deberían amarrar a Hinata antes de que logre sacarlos del departamento a base de chantajes (Kei a veces se pregunta por qué dejaron que Shouyo se juntara demasiado con Kuroo-san).

Y antes de que Hinata pueda decir algo más, el tajante « _No»_ que sueltan Tsukishima y Kageyama (a pesar de que están en lados completamente diferentes del piso) le impide insistir de nuevo.

.

Nadie vuelve a decir algo al respecto sobre salir ese día.

Yachi sale de su habitación después de varias horas, y para cuando llega la noche, ha regresado el ventilador a la sala de estar.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, y las paletas de fresa de Kei se han terminado.

(Maldito sea el verano).

Y sus gafas parecen haber sido secuestradas por algún ente maligno (uno llamado Hinata Shouyo y al que muy probablemente vaya a matar si le pasa algo al único par de gafas que tiene a la mano) al que apenas si puede distinguir corriendo en el balcón del departamento, y fingiendo ser él.

Por una parte, la escena le causa risa, por otra le hace sentir molesto.

—Hinata idiota. —Es Kageyama quién le regaña por ser tan infantil.

Shouyo se quita las gafas después de largos segundos, y cuando la luz del sol lo golpea directamente a los ojos, tiene que parpadear repetidas veces hasta que su vista se normaliza.

—Te vas a quedar ciego si los usas. —Se une Kei después de largos minutos observando la infantil figura del pelirrojo.

(Y Tsukishima se pregunta por qué los años parecen no pasar en Hinata por una milésima de segundo).

Necesita limpiar sus gafas, y una caja nueva de paletas de fresa.

(¿Cuándo le agarro el gusto a esas cosas?)

.

.

Y los días pasan, el clima ha enloquecido y dos cajas de paletas de fresa se han terminado antes de lo esperado.

A veces llueve, y el frío es tolerable. Kageyama parece tener un mejor ánimo esos días (pero Tobio es una persona que tolera más el frío), mientras que Hinata se ve algo apagado (no en vano es como el _Sol)._

Otros días el calor es insoportable, y Kei debe pelear el ventilador con el _par de idiotas_ con quiénes comparte piso, y si Yachi salió con su _flamante_ novio (maldito Yamaguchi, Hitoka es su pequeña princesa, pero te perdonamos porque Yachi parece sonreír más cuando regresa por las noches) a una de las (ahora incontables) citas en su vieja _Harley Davidson_ que nadie sabe cómo ni cuándo aprendió a manejar, o consiguió el dinero suficiente para comprarla.

Pero, sin importar si se está muriendo de calor o se ve obligado a cargar una delgada frazada todo el día, sus ojos siguen a Hinata.

Algunas veces comparte sus paletas con él, cuando su apetito se ha ido (para variar) y no quiere desperdiciar su helado dulce.

.

—Ten, es tuya.

Su lengua no puede más con tanto dulce, además de que su apetito ha decidido irse de viaje.

Shouyo acepta la paleta (o las sobras de la misma) con una infantil y tierna sonrisa.

Las gafas de Kei se empañan un poco por el calor de sus mejillas y la humedad del ambiente.

(Tsukishima se ha sonrojado, y no es por el clima).

.

.

Y sus gafas han sido secuestradas de nuevo.

Apenas si puede distinguir algo. (Sabe que su vista es horrible, pero parece haber empeorado por pasar mucho tiempo frente al monitor del computador en las noches).

Lo único que le deja saber el paradero de su objeto más preciado son las risas de Hinata en la sala de estar, y su mala forma de imitarle.

(Ese maldito enano).

—Te vas a quedar ciego si sigues usando mis gafas. —Menciona Tsukishima bastante molesto.

Los largos dedos de su mano derecha se posan sobre el puente de su nariz para masajearlo, después hace lo mismo con sus ojos a los que está forzando demasiado para enfocar lo más que puede.

(Dios. Sus ojos empiezan a escocer y lagrimear por esto sin que pueda evitarlo).

—No me voy a quedar ciego. —Reclama el pelirrojo.

Pero Hinata también siente como su vista le reclama por estar usando unas gafas con una graduación tan alta que el mundo parece solo un borrón de colores mezclados entre sí.

—Regrésame mis gafas. —Pide el rubio con la poca paciencia que le queda, y…Dios, eso es olor a fresa.

Y el pelirrojo se sigue negando de manera infantil.

.

Para cuando se dan cuenta, Tsukishima ha corrido hasta su habitación sin gafas y con un enojo que lo mejor es darle su espacio.

En el piso están los pedazos de las gafas del rubio, y Hinata no sabe si sus ojos lloran por haber sido forzados a ver en condiciones poco agradables, o porque está vez llegó muy lejos.

Aunque es más una combinación de ambos, y joder que no se había dado cuenta que sus manos están lastimadas.

(Que infantil).

.

.

Y las semanas pasan.

Es Kageyama quien ahora se come las paletas de fresa cada vez que siente que su cuerpo le pide algo de azúcar.

Tsukishima ha tenido que buscar entre sus pertenencias los contactos que tanto le desagradan para no chocar con los muebles o caerse cada dos por tres en las escaleras al no distinguir bien los bordes de los escalones.

Hinata cree que se ve mejor sin gafas, pero es un poco raro y Kei hasta parece un extraño.

.

Yachi sigue saliendo cada vez más seguido con Yamaguchi. A veces ambos se quedan en el departamento y son tan tiernos y adorables que ni Hinata, Kageyama o Tsukishima pueden molestarse de que Tadashi intente robarles a la pequeña princesa de un reino gobernado por un Rey idiota (porque sí, Kei sigue molestando con eso a Tobio) y un terrible desorden.

Hinata a veces se desaparece, nadie sabe a dónde sale o por qué, pero después de haber roto las gafas del rubio y ser regañado por Kageyama (a falta de Hitoka porque Yamaguchi decidió que era una buena idea ir al cine y ver Buscando a Dory), parece darles igual lo que haga el mayor.

.

Shouyo sale casi a diario a trabajar para conseguir dinero suficiente para reponer las gafas de Kei.

.

.

Y cuando el otoño llega, y el clima parece haber enloquecido más, un paquete sorprende a Tsukishima frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Una nota escrita de manera torpe adorna el mismo.

Un _«Lo siento»_ es lo único que dice.

—¿Me perdonas? —le sorprende Hinata quien sostiene una caja con paletas de fresa entre sus manos.

.

Kei abre el pequeño paquete, y siente que podría reír porque ha conseguido un par de gafas nuevas.

Shouyo se asusta un poco al ver una expresión burlona en el rostro del más alto, pero se sorprende cuando le ve reír de manera sincera.

(Y se queda embobado con la escena. Su mente parece querer conservar esa imagen para siempre porque la ve en _Slow Motion)._

—No tenías que hacer esto. —Logra decir Kei después de minutos de incontrolable risa. —Mi hermano me trajo ayer otras gafas.

Hinata se siente como un completo idiota por querer enmendar su error. Pero al menos la culpa en su espalda desaparece y se siente mucho más tranquilo.

Bueno, al menos Tsukishima ahora tendrá gafas de repuesto por si, en alguna ocasión, vuelve a sus juegos infantiles y termina por romperlas de nuevo.

.

.

.

 _¿No estás bien con tus grandiosas peculiaridades?  
Haz tuyo el azul. Si este amor no ha perecido aun  
Te daré todo.  
Cantaré.  
Lo juro._

 _._

— _ **Hengenjizai no Magical Star – GRANRODEO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Childish –_ **ˈtʃaɪldɪʃ**

 _Glasses –_ **ˈɡlɑːsɪz**

* * *

 **Y entre la pequeña mención de YamaYachi, los feels TsukiHina que me bajaron con el manga de ésta semana y la terrible inspiración que Kobayashi Mika me dio con su voz, salió esto.**

 **Quiero una paleta de fresa.**


	8. Track 8 - VON

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en **  
**• **Palabras: 1** 224 **  
**• **Advertencias: P** osible faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, mención de suicidio y depresión. **  
**• **Prompt: S** oundtrack | **B** lue Moon | **S** olar Eclipse **  
**• **Inspiración: H** engenjizai no Magical Star **\- G** RANRODEO **  
**• **T** s _u_ k _i_ **H** _i_ n _a_ **W** eek día **#** 7 **  
**• **Summary: E** l Sol y la Luna no pueden estar juntos. No deben estar juntos.

* * *

 **Diría que lo siento pero en verdad no lo siento.**

* * *

 **「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

 **.**

 **.**

Actually most Icelanders  
go crazy in the Spring…  
when the Sun comes back

.

— **Ridley Blue – Sense8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Track #8 – VON – Yoko Kanno feat.** **Árnór Dan – Zankyō no Terror OST**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Invierno, verano, convergiendo).  
Fuera de ataduras heladas, ella aparece  
(Invierno, verano, convergiendo).  
desde un frío horizonte, ella avanza lentamente._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Blue moon—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los audífonos de Tsukishima se posan delicadamente sobre los oídos de Hinata. Las manos de Kei están demasiado frías que provocan que el más bajo se remueva un poco al sentir el toque de esas ásperas y maltratadas manos.

Shouyo está casi completamente seguro de que los dedos que nunca terminaron de sanar de Tsukishima deben de doler horrores por el frío invernal, pero no dice nada por no incomodar al blondo.

Es mejor quedarse callado mientras escucha la música que Tsukishima amablemente comparte con él en un intento de acercarse más.

La tranquila voz que invade sus sentidos le ayuda a relajarse, y antes de darse cuenta la ansiedad que sentía horas antes se ha desvanecido.

Hinata entonces se recuerda agradecerle después a Kei por su ayuda.

Por el momento, quiere concentrarse únicamente en la tranquilidad de la noche y en lo bonita que se ve la luna llena ese día, y en como la Vía Láctea es visible en esa parte del mundo.

.

Islandia es un lugar demasiado frío, pero eso es lo que le da su enigmática belleza.

Sus paisajes, los fenómenos naturales que solo pueden ocurrir en esa precisa parte del mundo (meses antes recuerda haberse sorprendido por la belleza de las auroras boreales), y la noche eterna que a veces le hace sentir ansioso, pero que a Tsukishima parece no afectarle en lo absoluto.

—Siempre quise estar aquí durante ésta época del año… —Murmura Kei con tranquilidad, tomando el pequeño cuerpo del mayor entre sus brazos para compartir calor corporal.

Ah.

El fenómeno natural conocido como Luna azul es mil veces mejor en Islandia de lo que puede recordar.

.

La luna se ve mucho más cercana de lo que ambos vieron nunca, y entre silenciosas palabras nunca dichas y ruidosas miradas, sienten que es perfecto.

Es una lástima que el invierno algún día vaya a terminar, y que deban volver a sus vidas cuando eso suceda.

.

.

La perfecta letra de Tsukishima siempre ha sido envidiada por Hinata.

A veces se pregunta porque un chico tendría una caligrafía tan bonita, pero luego recuerda que está hablando de Tsukishima Kei, ese desgraciado petulante que tiene (tenía) una bonita letra y una hermosa y pequeña nariz que es (era) divertido morder levemente.

Las cartas que el rubio alguna vez le mandó le hacen llorar de felicidad, hinchan su pecho de un agradable sentimiento.

Kei nunca ha sido (fue) bueno para expresarse de manera verbal, pero sabe (sabía) usar las palabras de manera perfecta al escribir.

(Maldito.

Maldito.

Por qué.

Por qué).

.

.

El invierno termina antes de que se den cuenta, y las sangrantes manos de Kei preocupan a Hinata a niveles que no conocía.

Su piel se ve más pálida, y Shouyo no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

El invierno ha terminado antes de que se den cuenta.

Tsukishima Kei se ha vuelto loco cuando el Sol volvió a su vida.

.

Tsukishima Kei se ha vuelto loco.

Tsukishima Kei ha terminado su vida cuando el Sol volvió.

(Pero el Sol siempre estuvo a su lado).

.

.

(Idiota.

Idiota.

Por qué así.

Por qué).

Las lágrimas caen sobre la hoja de papel de la que apenas si se distinguen los caracteres.

Tsukishima tiene (tenía) una caligrafía demasiado bonita y perfecta que va (iba) de la mano con su apariencia y personalidad.

Y las letras apenas se distinguen en aquellas cartas que se sabe de memoria y que le llenan de sentimientos opuestos dejando un sabor agridulce en su boca.

(Amargo).

Todo le sabe amargo.

Hinata quiere saber por qué.

(Es porque Tsukishima no está.

Porque Kei enloqueció un día).

.

.

La sangre brota de sus muñecas.

(Las personas enloquecen en primavera, cuando el sol regresa y terminan sus vidas).

Hinata no sabe qué hacer, solo se queda tieso frente a la puerta del baño, viendo como la vida de Tsukishima Kei se apaga.

(La luna azul deja de brillar, y se vuelve una luna nueva. Una luna que no emite luz, y que pareciera no estar ahí, pero que está presente, aunque no se vea en el cielo).

Para cuando se da cuenta, Tsukishima ha muerto.

.

—¿Kei? —se aventura el pelirrojo a preguntar después de largos minutos en los que estuvo viendo la muerte de su persona más preciada en el mundo en cámara lenta, como un simple espectador. —¡¿Kei?!

Pero no obtiene respuesta alguna.

(La luna se ha eclipsado por un sol que no es él).

Que idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

¡Tsukishima eres un completo idiota!

.

.

Kei es (era) un imbécil.

Uno con perfecta caligrafía y un talento para conmoverle con palabras.

.

Las lágrimas caen.

Su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos de nuevo.

Y el desgarrador grito de frustración es lo único que se escucha en esas cuatro paredes.

(Kei.

Kei.

Eres un imbécil).

.

.

La suave voz que escuchó a mediados del invierno le ayudan a tranquilizarse un poco.

(Tsukishima se va a enojar si le ve con sus iPod sin su permiso).

Tsukishima.

Tsuki…

Kei.

Las lágrimas caen rápidamente por sus ojos.

Hinata sufre, y siente como le han arrancado algo importante.

(El Sol y la Luna no pueden estar juntos).

Su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos cuando observa de nuevo el cuerpo de Tsukishima frente a la bañera.

No tiene vida, sus ojos se ven vacíos y los resquicios de lágrimas siguen presentes en su rostro.

(La primavera es una cruel estación.

Es dolorosa.

Hinata odia la primavera).

.

.

Akiteru (oh, gran Akiteru) le ha dejado quedarse con algunas pertenencias de Kei.

Shouyo aún recuerda como el otoño perdió a la luna y el sufrimiento en su mirada.

(Es doloroso.

Que alguien termine con este dolor).

—Es lo que Kei hubiera querido…

.

Y la depresión crece.

Crece cada día que el Sol no tiene a la Luna a su lado.

(Olvida eso, por favor.

¡El Sol y la Luna no pueden amarse! ¡Ellos no pueden estar juntos!)

.

Antes de que alguien pueda detenerle, el zumbido en sus oídos le parece molesto y le desequilibra por unos segundos.

La sangre brota de su cuerpo, y finalmente todo se vuelve oscuro.

No hay una luz al final del túnel. Solo una terrible y profunda oscuridad.

(¿Así se siente morir?)

.

La carta de suicidio que dejó Tsukishima se mancha con la sangre de Hinata hasta que la hoja se empapa por completo y oculta las manchas que algún día fueron letras.

El sol se apaga lentamente, hasta que su brillo que parecía interminable llega a su fin.

(Eclipse solar).

.

 _El Sol y la Luna no pueden estar juntos._

No deben estar juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Invierno, verano, convergiendo).  
Todo lo que es, y era, y será  
(Invierno, verano, convergiendo)  
hasta que ella caiga en un profundo sueño._

 _._

— _ **VON – Yoko Kanno feat. Árnór Dan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Blue moon -_ **bluː muːn**

* * *

 **A veces, solo a veces olvido lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser al darles muertes tan terribles a los personajes que amo.**


End file.
